Dardos
by nachi123
Summary: Y por ese juego, donde la habilidad y destreza constaban para triunfar, es que se decidiría a quien ella pertenecía, a Ayato o a Shu. Pero ella también era parte de la competencia ¿No? Bueno, era el premio, pero seguía siendo parte de la competencia.


**EL ANIME/JUEGO DE DIABOLIK LOVERS NO ME PERTENECE**

 **ASÍ COMO TAMPOCO SUS PERSONAJES O TRAMA.**

 **ESTA ES, OBVIAMENTE DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES.**

 **LA IDEA DE ESTA HISTORIA HA SIDO 100% MIA**

 **DE TODAS MANERA, QUIEN ME ROBE LA IDEA, LO MATO :)**

 **SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, EL FIC:**

* * *

 **Dardos**

 **Y por ese juego, donde la habilidad y destreza constaban para triunfar, es que se decidiría a quien ella pertenecía, a Ayato o a Shu. Pero ella también era parte de la competencia ¿No? Bueno, era el premio, pero seguía siendo parte de la competencia.**

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las dos de la madrugada, una hora que cualquier mortal consideraría tardía, hecha para dormir y descansar bajo el manto oscuro de la noche y la redonda luna plateada. Pero para las llamadas criaturas de la noche recién su _día_ comenzaba, y en la mansión Sakamaki, más específicamente en la sala de juegos, se hallaban todavía Shu, Reiji, Laito y Ayato, más por supuesto Yui Komori.

Claro, ¿Cómo sino iban a competir Shu y Ayato si faltaba el premio de dicha contención?

Yui bajó la mirada, observando sus rodillas temblar, y se abrazó a sí misma, sintiéndose no más que un burdo objeto, intentando ignorar inútilmente los constantes escalofríos de miedo al intentar, imginar que pasaría cuando alguno ganara.

―No tiembles todavía, bitch-chan ―le dijo Laito al oído. Él estaba detrás de ella, teniendo las manos en sus hombros por sí hacía un estúpido intento por escapar. El pelirrojo soltó su peculiar risita, poniendo más nerviosa a Yui de por sí―. Resérvalo para cuando te reclamen como pertenecía, ahí si descubrirás el miedo y no tendrás escapatoria, bith-chan.

 _Pertenecía._

Las palabras de Laito no ayudaban para nada.

Miró la tabla de puntaje, que Reiji se había encargado de controlar. Con fina caligrafía estaban escrito el nombre de Shu y Ayato, juntos con los puntos que habían acumulado cada uno, siendo este un empate de 73 cada uno. Ganaba el que llegara primero a 100, y ahora mismo le tocaba a Shu.

Yui no había jugado dardos en su vida, pero a medida que las rondas habían pasado, se había dado cuenta rápidamente la manera en que sumaban los puntos. El centro, era obviamente el que más valía, pero como había notado ella, se había decidido por un objetivo diferente.

No podía valer más que el propio centro, entonces Yui pensó que lo de sumar puntos era más que una mera formalidad, y que se habían ido más por la dificultad del juego que seguir las reglas estándar. Si, el centro era el más difícil de atinar, pero aun si no se acertaba necesariamente en él, podían ganar puntos todavía, por las secciones que lo rodeaban. Sin embargo, la sección que habían escogido era la más alejada al centro, más específicamente a un costado derecho del círculo, el recuadro negro. Con facilidad se podía deducir que en realidad ese era un objetivo más difícil incluso que el mismo círculo, debido a la posibilidad de fallar y no darle siquiera a la diana, sumando cero puntos entonces.

Yui miraba impresionada como en todas las rondas salvo una, los hermanos habían acertado a la perfección, demostrando su habilidad y puntería. Contuvo el aliento y puso las manos contra su pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir como loco. Era obvio que ninguna iba entregar la victoria tan fácilmente.

―Si Shu logra este tiro, será el obvio ganador ―le narró Laito. Yui frunció los labios, más concentrada en el juego que en escuchar a Laito.

Shu estaba impasible, como había demostrado serlo hasta ahora. Alto y derecho, había puesto un pie delante del otro y se había llevado el dardo a la altura de los ojos, tomándolo desde el centro. Inclinó la punta ligeramente hacia arriba y lo lanzó. Dando justo en el blanco, como los otros dos dardos.

A lo lejos escuchó como Ayato gruñía, furioso.

―¡Veintisiete puntos, puntaje perfecto! ¡Shu ha ganado! ―celebró Laito, con una risita irónica. A su lado, Reiji cerró los ojos, conteniendo su enojo.

Shu en cambio, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

―Que molesto ―murmuró el, dándose media vuelta y comenzando a retirarse de la habitación. Cuando paso a su lado, Yui se le quedó mirado, ligeramente sorprendida. ¿No pensaba reclamarla? ¿Para qué había hecho todo eso entonces? Una breve esperanza iluminó su pecho, a lo mejor lo que había pensado de él no era del todo errado.

Laito miró como su hermano pensaba ignorar a la novia sacrificada y rió, empujando a Yui contra el pecho de Shu.

―¡Tu premio! ―

Yui sintió como sus manos chocaban contra el sweater de lana de Shu, y alzó la mirada. Shu, con sus irises azul claro la escrutaban de arriba abajo, analizando su expresión. Ingenuamente Yui pensó que iba a pasar de ella y desaparecer, dejándola tranquila.

 _Los humanos son solo contenedores de alimento._

Yui de repente recordó esas palabras, dichas por el rubio. Mientras Shu tomaba su barbilla y alzaba su quijada, exponiendo su cuello, Yui cerró los ojos, y solo fue capaz de gritar mientras se echaba para atrás, cayendo patéticamente de sentón.

Tarde se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, en lugar de quedarse quieta y dejarse hacer como había optado hasta ahora para no salir lastimada, parte de su carácter había salido. Miró a los Sakamaki presentes y sus mejillas palidecieron. Reiji la miraba como si fuera una escoria, Ayato se le quedó mirando ligeramente incrédulo y con una ceja alzada, Laito le miraba divertido con intenciones aun no descubiertas, y Shu…

No, no podía mirarle.

―¡Un mo-momento! ―habló entrecortadamente, sin pensar más bien―. ¡Esto no es justo!

Su voz salió dos octavas más aguda de lo normal, haciendo que ellos hicieran una mueca debido a su delicado oído. Yui, en su apuro por pararse y no verse como una presa, como ellos creían, no se fijó en aquel detalle.

―Mujer escandalosa ―siseó Reiji, viendo con hastío como Yui se apoyaba de sus rodillas para levantarse.

Laito en cambio adoptó una mirada falsamente lastimera.

―Oh, parece que bitch-chan no terminó de entender las reglas del juego ―dijo, caminando hacia y ella y Shu y rodeándolos como si fuera un gran tigre asechando, viendo donde atacar.

―¡Obvio que entendí! ―Yui se mordió el labio, molesta―. Simplemente lo considero… injusto de su parte.

―¿Y porque supones que lo consideras injusto? ―preguntó Shu, sorprendiendo a Yui, que se quedó muda unos segundos, sin saber que decir.

―Creo… ―tragó duro y se puso las manos en el pecho, apretándolas con nerviosismo y tomando una decisión de ultimo minuto―. Creo que yo también tengo derecho a competir.

Silencio.

Yui sentía su corazón palpitar en su cien.

―Una humana...

―Soy parte de la competencia ―alegó Yui, sin darle oportunidad a responder a Shu, sabiendo que si lo hacía no podría debatirle más―. A pesar de ser considerada "el premio", y que lo están haciendo contra mi voluntad, creo que como mínimo merezco competir en esto, como cualquier otro. Es más, hasta con más derecho, pues tengo a defender a mí… mi misma.

¿Eran serios? ¿Estaba hablando de defenderse contra unos vampiros? Hasta hace unos días ella consideraba esas criaturas inexistentes, y ahora que habían resultado ser reales, los mitos que los humanos contaban para defenderse de ellos, no eran más que mentiras. ¿Cómo defenderse de algo a lo que uno es completamente ignorante? Lo más prudente, por no decir lo más cobarde, era ceder ante ellos.

Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los puños, con impotencia. Aunque por fuera había decidido dejarse hacer su voluntad, para con los hermanos suplicando hacia una posible e inexistente misericordia para no ser castigada por alguno de ellos, por dentro más que sentir pena y compasión por ella misma, se sentía gravemente oprimida.

De repente, escuchó unas risas, cortas pero masculinas y melodiosas. Aun con la cabeza baja, miró entre su largo flequillo rubio a los hermanos, descubriendo efectivamente que se estaban riendo. La primera risa que ella veía compartir entre hermanos, y a su costa. Laito la miraba, alzando ligeramente el ala de su sombrero como para intentar enfocarla mejor, con porte incrédulo pero divertido; Shu se había cruzado de brazos, y aunque había parado de reírse, mantenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro, dándole cierto aire majestuoso; Ayato, que parecía no haber perdido segundos atrás, se reía, desgarbadamente sentado en una sillón de alto respaldar. El único que no reía era Reiji, pero incluso él la miraba desde arriba con imponencia, con la arrogancia grabada en su mirar.

Ellos… no se reían de ella, se reían porque creían que ella podía ganarle.

Un temblor recorrió las manos de Yui, pero aquello no era miedo preciosamente, sino anticipación y ansiedad.

Subió la cabeza, reconociendo esa sensación.

―¿Entonces? ―preguntó, sin tartamudear y una nota de seguridad en su voz que ninguna de los vampiros le había escuchado. Yui posó su mirada en Shu, quien era en realidad a quien debía derrotar―. ¿Acepta, Shu-san? ¿O teme que una humana le gane?

Y como un interruptor, las quedas risas callaron. Tanto Laito como Ayato miraron sorprendidos la audacia hasta ahora no mostrada de ella, y casi de inmediato giraron a ver a Shu, esperándolo verlo reaccionar. Este sin embargo, obviamente no se vio provocado, como cuando Ayato lo había retado, el mayor de los Sakamaki parecía ignorar su existencia…

―¿De verdad crees poder ganar? ―preguntó el, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos, pero Yui pudo notar, que su tono de voz parecía escucharse menos desapasionado.

―Puedo, ―afirmó ella, decidida a echar todas las cartas―. Aun con tus dardos en la diana.

Shu abrió los ojos, observándola.

―Hazlo entonces, si es que te crees capaz ―dijo, pero sin mostrar el menor atisbo de movimiento. Eso logró impacientar a Yui. Incluso se veía menos interesado que en su encuentro con Ayato, ¿Tan poco dudaba de sus habilidades como para verla como rival? ¿Acaso la estaba probando?

―El vencedor siempre comienza la siguiente ronda, Shu-san ―en esa ocasión a Yui le costó pronunciar el honorifico, sintiendo la necesidad de hasta llamarlo por su apellido, como en un desafío. Pero mientras el rubio finalmente se desperezaba y comenzaba a caminar hasta una mesita de mantel rojo que una caja de madera lustrada, la Komori pensó que no era buena idea provocarlo demasiado, después de todo, debía de recordar en qué situación, y más importante, con quienes se hallaba.

Shu regresó con tres dardos en la mano, que sumando los tres que ya estaban en la diana, serían seis los obstáculos que Yui tendría que superar. El joven vampiro caminó con tranquilidad hasta la línea punteada donde limitaba el juego. Para sorpresa de nadie, Shu acertó nuevamente los tres dardos en el sector correspondiente, quedando junto con los de la partida anterior, un espacio muy reducido.

Yui sudó frío.

―¡Y Shu acertó los tres! ―la voz de Laito se escuchó en el silencio, poniendo más ansiosa a Yui de lo que ya estaba―. Ella necesitará acertar los tres tiros en el objetivo, aun claro, pasando por el hecho de que se le será imposible…

―Laito, silencio.

Yui se mordió la mejilla para no reír. Agradeciendo a Reiji en silencio, disfrutó como Laito cerraba abruptamente la boca, viendo con resentimiento a su hermano mayor.

La Komori sacudió la cabeza, despabilándose. Miró la diana, observando cómo había quedado, y asintió en silencio. Como Shu, caminó hasta la mesa para agarrar unos dardos, pero al quedar frente a la caja y quitar la tapa, permaneció observando los dados, repentinamente concentrada en aquello mini municiones. En apariencia todas eran iguales, alargas y divididos en tres partes: Las puntas finas y filosas, el cuerpo de metal con ondulaciones y hendiduras, y la cola que bien algunas tenían hélices de plástico, otras eran de un papel muy fino y algunas hasta eran talladas en maderas toscas.

Yui removió nerviosa entre la caja, sin quererse tardar por temor que uno de los Sakamaki se les acercara. Estaba a punto de escogerlo al azar cuando de repente los vio, los tres juntos como esperando por ella: Con suaves colas esponjadas y de color rojo, su hélice eran unas pequeñas plumas saliendo partiendo elegantemente del trabajado fuste, que si se ponían a detallas, tenía una delicada decoración de hojas talladas.

Sonrió, sintiéndose confiada de su elección.

Caminó hacia la línea de meta, sintiendo los cuatro pares de ojos sobre ella pero sin querer mirar a nadie para no desconcentrarse. Dio media vuelta hacia la diana y suspiró, tomando el primer dardo.

Lo sintió extremadamente liviano entre sus dedos, y descubrió que en realidad la punta no era tan filosa como aparentaba, aunque claro, con la velocidad y fuerza suficiente podría perforar casi cualquier cosa.

Yui lanzó el primer dardo, sintiendo como con el movimiento generaba un pequeña brisa y volaba sus rubios cabellos. Yui afiló la mirada, observando como el pequeño proyectil temblaba ligeramente, antes de quedarse fijo en la diana, justo en la sección que correspondía. Dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones, que sin darse cuenta había estado conteniendo.

El segundo dardo casi resbala entre sus dedos, y Yui rechinó los dientes, sintiéndose nerviosa y repitiéndose así misma que no debía confiarse por atinar el primer disparo. Se secó la mano en su falda para quitar todo rastro de sudor y apuntó de nuevo. A la altura de los ojos y con la punta ligeramente hacia arriba, el dardo fue lanzando. También dio en el blanco.

Yui se relamió silenciosamente los labios, observando el último y pequeño dardo entre sus dedos. Alzó la mirada y miró como en la pequeña área marcada estaban ocho dardos firmemente clavados, dejando un ridículo espacio para que ella pudiera asestar el último.

E igualmente lo iba a hacer.

Tomó esta vez el dardo desde la punta, sintiéndose confiada en lo que iba a hacer. Casualmente los dardos habían formado un pequeño círculo, dejando un único espacio libre, demasiado estrecho, que, si no se clavaba con la suficiente fuerza en la diana, el dardo caería al suelo.

Yui lo lanzó.

El proyectil dio varias vueltas sobre sí mismo, dibujando círculos en su trayectoria y hasta produciendo un ligero y agudo silbido, que ocasionó que los hermanos sisearan molestos y se taparan los oídos.

La rubia se volteó, sorprendida. Había olvidado que ellos estaban ahí. Miró confundida como ellos había reaccionado ante el agudo ruido, como si contaran con el oído sónico de un murciélago o…

 _¡ZAAAAAZ!_

Yui volteó de nuevo, y sus ojos se iluminaron mientras su boca se abría en una sonrisa, sintiéndose victoriosa y olvidándose de lo que había pasado con los hermanos.

El dardo había dado en el centro, y no solo había logrado colarse entre los demás, con sus largas y oscuras hélices (resaltando ahora un punto rojo), sino que también se había clavado en lo profundo de la diana, dejando una segura marca en ella.

Esta vez se volteó, segura de sí misma. Miró a los Sakamaki, pero ellos no lo miraban a ella, sino la diana. Con el ceño fruncido, probamente sin poderlo creer, miraban como las tres plumas rojas resaltaban entre el negro y verde de la diana y los dardos de Shu. Yui, por un solo segundo se sintió mejor que ellos, pensando con cierta egolatría, que si así habían reaccionado con unos simples dardos, su boca hubieran caído hasta el suelo si supieran lo bien que manejaba el arco y la flecha, instrumento que ella sin manejaba profesionalmente.

Sonrió con nostalgia, recordando cómo antes de ser enviada hasta la mansión le había ofrecido el puesto de capitana en su club de arquería, cosa que había tenido que rechazar. Solo por costumbre hizo una reverencia, como si en lugar der ser aquellos sádicos vampiros, hubieran sido competidores de los de una escuela rival, burlándose de antemano de sus habilidades, solo por ser la única chica en club.

Sin embargo, había una diferencia.

―Proclamo el premio ―en esa ocasión miró a Laito, que sonrió, ya recuperado de la sorpresa, pero sorprendentemente sin decir una palabra, solo optando por bajar el ala de su sombrero, como aceptando sus palabras con solemnidad. Luego miró a Shu y a Ayato, quienes convenientemente desviaban sus miradas, ¿Humillados? ¿Anonadados? Yui no lo sabía―. Con su permiso, me retiro.

Dio media vuelta grácilmente, sintiendo como la adrenalina de participar en alguna deporte iba desapareciendo, siendo reemplazada por el nerviosismo, ¿Cómo afectaría eso en su vida, al haberles ganado en un pequeño juego de dardos? Yui esperaba que los Sakamaki no fueran malos perdedores.

Pensó en la actitud de Ayato, y un escalofrío de miedo la recorrió.

Reiji, que había estado callado en todo momento, observó como Yui cerraba la puerta con delicadeza, sin atreverse a alterar la aparente calma en que se encontraban todos. Sabia decisión de su parte, pues en cuanto Ayato dejara de acribillar la diana con la mirada, seguramente gritaría algo parecido a "Eso no justifica nada, chichinashi, igual sigues siendo propiedad de Ore-sama" o una inmadurez parecida.

Y hablando de la diana…

Reiji frunció el ceño al observar como el ultimo dardo de pluma roja (una elección muy acertada si se quería contar con una manejo fácil y aerodinámico) que había lanzado Yui, había atravesado la diana, dejándole una pequeña cruz. La diana no tenía reparo y ahora tenía una horrible cicatriz.

Era imperfecta.

Debía eliminarla.

Y Sin embargo…

Reiji sonrió, acomodándose los anteojos.

Era la prueba irrefutable que una simple humana había vencido a su malcriado hermano mayor y a su ególatra hermano menor.

* * *

 **Hola, me presento... soy Nachi123...**

 **Eso fue ridículo, pueden leer mi nombre en mi profile jeje, pero entiendame, hace tiempo que no incursionaba en otro fandom jeje. Bueno en realidad desde hace tiempo chismoceo los fics que publican acá, pero nunca me había animado a publicar uno (más las ganas no me faltaban) hasta que... bue, estaba deprimida, y para animarme decidí comprarme unos Doritos y escribir cualquier payasada que se me ocurriera xD**

 **Bueno, ¿A que vino esto? Creo que ya saben que está inspirado en el capitulo 3 de diabolik lover (es el 3 o el 4? No estoy segura!) donde Ayato desafia a Shu a... los dardos! (Si, yo esperaba algo más dramatico, como sea). Bueno, siempre hablo con una amiga de las diversas formas que Yui podría defenderse si tuviera la oportunidad, y aunque no la tenga fácil, creemos, sobre todo yo, que a veces podría "ganarle" de una u otra forma a los Sakamaki, claro, sin dejar su actitud que por cierto aunque desesperante... a veces es justificable .-. No sé... siento que hay tan que explotar de Yui y los Sakamaki! Como este tema, que surgió de la desesperación de ver a Yui defendiendose y mostrando actitud, una escena de valiente, y otra de los juegos del hambree xD**

 **Al final iba dar una indirecta de AyatxYui, pero nah... decidí dejarlo así, darle una pequeña victoria persona a la rubia, y como premio 5 minutos tranquila xD Al final como que hice cada momento con cada chico que se encontraba en la habitación, pensé en agregar Subaru y a Kanato, pero no quería que se me fuera de las manos la cuestion...**

 **Como sea, creo que esto no es lo unico que verán de mi por aquí, espero xD Aun debo manejar un poco mejor las personalidades de los Sakamaki (un dolor de cul* en ocasiones) y esa faceta sadica que no me termina de salir del todo bien, no sé... se me dificulta agregarle el factor "colmillos y sangre" junto al de "castigo y tortura psicologica" a pesar que a veces intento escribir sobre mente sociapata (como por ejemplo, mi oneshot de "secuestrada") con Los Sakamaki me cuesta más por alguna razón, quizá sea la practica... Lo que quiero decir, porque me puse a divagar es que tengo un par de idear que planeo poner aquí! xD**

 **La pregunta sería... ¿Ustedes me aceptarían?**


End file.
